Mobile devices with map and/or navigation applications display map and navigation data with certain sets of colors and textures. That is, the applications provide a simplified view of an area, with particular colors and textures used to depict each type of item (e.g., buildings, roads, parks, etc.). The applications use different colors and textures to depict buildings than to depict roads. The colors and textures of roads and buildings are different from the colors and textures of parks, vacant spaces, etc. These colors and settings are generally selected in order to make the map and/or navigation data easy to read at a glance. However, a set of colors and textures that are easy to understand under one set of conditions (e.g., bright colors are easily seen in daylight) may not be easy to understand under other conditions (e.g., bright colors may be blinding at night).